


A Sinful Tale of Skull And Crossbones

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Murder, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Pirates, Romance, Swordplay, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather McLean, daughter of King Chris McLean, has been kidnapped by the famous anti-heroic Swashbuckler Justin Sorel. But little did he know that a certain Latin bounty hunter has put a price over Justin's head, marking him for death. What begins as hatred will soon turn into an adventure of intrigue, survival, and pure romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything associated with Total Drama, including it's characters. Total Drama is owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis.

The calm seas of the Atlantic ocean...

...flowing smoothly over a dense atmosphere.

All of the fishes, sharks and all life through the sea is living through its best years with the cool sound of an ocean flowing nicely.

But it all followed in notice as a titanic of a ship had sailed like wildfire. Just looking at this in someone's point of view was nothing short of incredible and imaginative. The breezy sheets of torn black fabric had swiveled nicely through the unbelievable wind. The emblem of a mystical dragon that was emblazoned on the tip of the boat. The emblem looked very golden and very intimidating. This kind of ship had such a crew that definitely wasn't the kind of crew you would see in such a tavern.

Two of them were mostly African-American and built like a couple of diesel trucks, a cabin boy with brown hair, peachy skin, and buck teeth, a swashbuckler with a black flattop and a brilliant military physique, an overweight blacksmith with blondish hair and such a overglandular problem, and it's commander of the boat. This commander was built with a phenomenal physique and was decking out a sweet straw hat right on the top that covered his sweet, gentle blonde bangs. He looked like like one of those laid-back guys who could really pass the time watching the clouds on the bottom of the deck, but he was definitely business with his trusty shotgun who never misses a mark whatsoever, but he wasn't the captain of the boat. But nevertheless, the commander named Geoff Schahauffen, was proud to be the captain right-hand man and personal friend. He was busy being greeted by this bright blue sky on a sunny day.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Geoff sniffed proudly, "Got cannons ready in case of any attack from anywhere?"

Geoff had talked down to the ship's main firearms expert Brick.

"Sir, yes sir! Cannons are ready to go!" Brick exclaimed, saluting the commander.

"Scopes ready for sighting for enemies?" Geoff spoke right up to cabin boy Cody, who was way up through the torn sheets of fabric and standing on the wooden pole for excellent balance.

"Aye aye, sir!" Cody saluted as well as his left eye took to the scope.

"Swords really for battle?" Geoff spoke to the two burly men, mostly named Lightning and D.J. who were standing next to the captains door.

"Swords are sha-arpened sir!" Lightning saluted as well as D.J. did.

"Is the ale ready for the captain, my dear blacksmith Owen?" Geoff shouted right to the big blonde barrel of a man.

"Aye aye, sir!" Owen saluted as well, but only to have the big base of a beerstein smack him right in the head when he did so, "AGGGGH! Damn beersteins!"

And then within no time to spare, Geoff had now approached the door where the Captain had been present. The true captain of the main ship, the S.S.S. Inferno.

"Captain, the wenches will be waiting outside for you. You are needed." Geoff shouted behind the door as the captain spoke on.

"About time. Sent them up there to the bottom of the boat." The captain replied to Geoff as he appeared in front of his loyal crew of proud no-gooders.

The captain felt and looked so majestic in the sun. He had no hat, which was perfect because his wavy shaggy black hair was flowing right in the wind. He had a model-like physique that he was very proud of with his model-like Polynesian looks. He was decked in a green leather pirate coat mixed with denim leggins and a pair of shiny brown boots that can attach to someone's ass if threatened, and a sweet gold belt buckle that had a diamond's head encrusted. He was pretty much the flashiest member of the crew and the trusty captain of this proud ship.

Justin Sorel was his name. He was a master of swords all of his life. His dad, Sorel The Undisputable, was a proud pirate. He fought for everything that was both good and bad. He was a brilliant anti-hero just like his incredible handsome son in which Justin had inherited his father's good looks. His father taught him how to carry and handle a sword with pride. His father told him acrobatics, the incredible spider-like ability that he needed to slightly survive and dodge anything that would come at him from a mile away. His father even taught him to become a perfect gentleman when it came to the most beautiful wenches that inherit the world.

It was pretty much the entire crew's reputation. They had the reputation of finding the most desirable wenches in most of these boating villages so they can be served as desirable sex slaves. Or they could be definitely be used as fine, trophy wives for the entire crew. This was Justin's favorite part of his pirate life.

"Owen, my ale, please!" Justin exclaimed to the fat blacksmith, who handed him the beerstein complete with full of ale. He sipped it like a heavenly sound of stream going right through his mouth. "Ahhhhhhhh, thanks good sire. Geoff, reveal to me, the wenches!"

"Got it, Captain!" Geoff exclaimed as he approached upstairs with the wenches that they had recently bought, or kidnapped last night.

Man, what a fine line of lovely wenches that they gathered up. Some were feisty with the sexual energy coming right between their loins. One of the wenches was very blonde with a banana-like ponytail reaching her lower back and possessed a sweet, gentle nature. Another one of the wenches had a very comfortable pouffe that if you touched it, it would feel like cotton, and not to mention that he had that tough accent. Another wench had such long thick wide hips (although not wider than the other wench), a love for pink, and just had the sweet bubblegum-like edge that made her more desirable to the large-builded bodyguard, most notably D.J.

They were all fine, but Justin's blue eyes landed on the wenched standing before the bubble-gum scented wench. Most incredibly, the wench that Justin was looking at was by far, more beautiful than the bunch. He was looking at her with such lust in her eyes. That long raven-colored hair that flew so much desirably and heart-stoppingly in the wind, such pouty delicious lips that could melt a man by kissing them, and that breathtaking body that shot Captain Justin and sent him to heaven instantly. She was truly a raven haired bombshell with gams so long it felt like those legs were made from a gazelle's neck. Justin had approached her gently.

"Do you like the choice of ladies so far captain?" Geoff responded briefly.

"Hmmmmmmm, I guess we outdid outselves with this one, guys." Justin said in an impressed kind of tone, and then he lent out a gesture to the raven-haired wench. "But I think I'm really interested in this one. I think by the look on her pretty face, I can tell she's a very feisty one to be exact, aren't ya?"

The raven-haired beauty then lashed out right at him like the fiercest hawk there ever was.

"You shall kiss my ass in hell, you foul no-good deviant!" the beautiful black-haired wench spoke to him angrily while she was trying to break free.

"Ooooooh, she really is a feisty one, fellas!" Justin spoke to the rest of the crew who agreed with his opinion. He then focused on the raven-haired maiden herself, "So you must me Heather McLean, daughter of King Chris McLean... I have never seen someone with such beauty like mine before. Although I must admit, there were other girls I had and dumped that couldn't even light a candle to your levels. But you're something else with that feisty attitude. I really do like that..."

Justin then sent his muscular hand and started to kiss Heather's cheek very softly. Her skin was so creamy and smooth like a sea of vanilla mixed with the oceans of silk. Heather felt a bit irritated that her brilliant beautiful skin would be touched by something that felt so unclean to her.

"Not as much as you're gonna like finding your own balls ripped in your sleep by my people. Believe you me, I will be rescued from your dirty hands..." Heather scowled at him, but that didn't seem to affect Captain Justin one bit.

"Ooooooooh, I'm scared." Justin spoke in a terrified mock. He soon began to get serious, but still landed a smile right to the angry Heather, "I don't think you understand one bit. You see, us members at the S.S. Inferno, we get what we want. Whether it's money, the finest ale that we can drink, the brilliant animals we can skin, and the most beautiful women we can score, right gentleman?"

"Arr!" his entire crewman shouted in pure glory. Justin then focused on Heather once again.

"But you see, me and my crew of the S.S. Inferno are searching the entire ocean for one thing. And that is to find me a wife. I shall find me a wife so heavenly, that we can rule the entire oceans one by one. But... are you the one that will help me lead my crew to greatness? So that I can succeed to my late father's expectations?" Justin responded as he approached Heather slowly, "Are you the one that will make me become one with you...?"

Heather didn't seem to respond to Justin's actions one bit. But instead...

...Heather spat right at him, only that the saliva landed right on his dark leathery green coat. Justin would have been irritated at first to have his favorite pirate trenchcoat become desecrated by some liquid form of disrespect. But he didn't wanna retaliate in front of something that was so gorgeous and so breathless in his eyes.

So being the kindest gentleman that he was, Justin let out a chuckle and gently wiped away the spit with his lucky handkerchief. And then for some weird reason, Justin threw away the handkerchief over the boat and into the calm ocean.

"You really are something else..." Justin added as he started to take Heather's long-flowing lock of hair and stroked it gently much to Heather's cringing disappointment. "I think we'll definitely spend a lot of time together, my fair lass..."

"The only way that's gonna happen if you throw me with the sharks instead..." Heather replied uncomfortably, "You might as well cut me into pieces of chum and feed it to those bloody bastards that roam the seas. Anything's better than this..."

Justin then let out a chuckle once again.

"I would love to do that and such, but you probably won't be worth killing to me..." Justin said to her softly in her ear as Heather felt like she was gonna pass a kidney stone the size of a 10 ton cannonball. The captain then turned to the rest of the crew, "And that goes to every wench that we capture. They all won't be worth killing to the rest of us, because we want them! Right, gentleman?"

"Arrrrrr!" The crewman shouted in glory once again.

"Now then, now that our little 'wench search' is over and now, let's meet downstairs for our latest mission. All wenches and ale are exclusive. So everyone meet me in ten minutes. Everybody out." Justin informed them as the crew began to gather through the entire ship to collect the finest ale for little mission briefing.

Everyone of the captured wenches were all seperated in one. Geoff had the wench with the blonde ponytail, Lightning had the wench with the big pouffe, D.J. had the bubblegum-infested wench with the Bubbles-like ponytail, and Justin had Heather all by himself as his trusty cabin boy Cody had tied both Justin and Heather's hands together.

Justin then soon faced the breathtaking Asian and let out a sex-filled smirk.

"Well, malady. Care to let me show you we keep our finest family ale?" he asked her politely, yet suggestively, "I could let you taste the first sip..."

"I should've been shark bait instead..." Heather said in groaning disgust.

"I'll shall take it as a yes then..." Justin smiled deeply as he sent her to the bottom of the deck and to today's mission briefing. This excruciating pirate journey was gonna be hell for Heather as it is, but for Justin, this was gonna be his own personal Heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather McLean, daughter of King Chris McLean, has been kidnapped by the famous anti-heroic Swashbuckler Justin Sorel. But little did he know that a certain Latin bounty hunter has put a price over Justin's head, marking him for death. What begins as hatred will soon turn into an adventure of intrigue, survival, and pure romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter two. Enjoy!

The Captain's Quarters. It was the leader's chamber. The entire kingdom of the S.S. Inferno.

Oh man... what a room it was. To the left was an entire barrel full of Captain Justin's family ale. He had enough barrels to drink himself through a lifetime. On the right was a picture of his proud pirate father that Justin had looked up to, Sorel The Undisputable. And right behind the captain's chair happened to be the best sight of them all. The entire ocean that was so clear like the sky itself.

Not too long ago, the rest of Captain Justin's crew members were all chatting with each other, trying to wait patiently for their leader to appear anytime soon. The two strong burly men, Lightning and D.J. were busy sharing a talk about what kind of mission the captain will give them for today. The extremely hot wench with the pouffe, Anne Maria, was busy sitting in Lightning's lap and just purring seductively. She was enjoying a nice time with Lightning while D.J. had Katie on his lap as well.

"So, what do you think the captain's gonna give us today?" D.J. said as he sipped some of the ale that he was enjoying.

"Don't know, don't care. Because whatever the sha-captain gives ol' Lightning here, Lightning's gonna strike on those sha-bastards just like I'm gonna strike this little honey in a minute! SHA-LIGHTNING!" Lightning said proudly as he gestured right to Anne Maria, who let out a sweet giggle. "So what about you?"

"No idea... I think this little cutie is getting me occupied enough..." D.J. said gesturing to Katie, who also seemed to giggle as well. "I think that's mission enough for me..."

"Hmmmmmm, how about when this meetin's over, why don't we go to tha back and really make waves?" Anne Maria smiled suggestively at the two strongmen who felt like their own swords were being raised in a very different way.

"Sounds too sha-good to me... Lightning's up for quite a challenge..." Lightning spoke to the sassy pouffed wench.

"And so am I... I can't wait to raise D.J.'s plank, if you know what I mean..." Katie told suggestively at D.J. who clicked his tongue at her.

"I guess I'm drinking full blast! Arrrrrr!" D.J. shouted proudly as he downed another glass of that good ol' ale.

All of the foolish drinking and perverted booty grabbing lasted very quite a while until Captain Justin's right hand man Geoff and his new arm candy Bridgette had finally entered the Captain's Quarters. And what a way to make his entrance by throwing a knife right onto the desk, hitting the wood picture perfect.

The rest of his crew members were shocked because the knife almost went right over their heads. Brick and Cody were frightened to death, Lightning, Anne Maria, DJ and Katie were surprised and Owen expected it to come.

"Ack! Man, we were just having a pint to drink! Why interrupt us?" Cody said to Geoff in partial reaction. "I swore you almost tomahawked me, man!"

"Sorry for this little interruption fellas, but the Captain has now just arrived. You may all take a seat in the barrels standing right before you." Geoff informed everybody as the rest of the crew members and wenches all took their seats, awaiting their handsome captain and his prisoned wench known as Heather.

Captain Justin had finally appeared regally and royally as a bunch of his proud crew members gathered way to make it right to his chair with a map on his left hand and the captured wench Heather on the other because of the rope that was trapping them in his right hand. Less to say, she wasn't very thrilled being here.

"Take your seats, everyone. We got some business to take care of." Captain Justin spoke to the rest of the crew members as he sat down on his regal chair. With a smirk on his face and a sexual grin on his face, he sent the mission out to them, "We got a mission for us guys, and it's one hell of a big 'un."

Hearing this kind of news, the rest of the crew members scooted their barrels forward and quickly without letting one heck of a screech on the wooden floor. The soon focused really clearly right on the map where the captain laid out.

"Okay, guys. I've been looking at my map hundreds of times, and this right here..." Justin said as he pointed on a location that was almost near anisland that was miles over a land that was soon to be Canada. "...is what where going at."

"Ohh! You don't mean we're going to...?" Owen gasped.

"That's right, my well-girthed friend. Boney Isles..." Justin replied dramatically, yet proudly, "This is where my great father of a captain had sailed way back when I was a wee soldier. Legend claims that there is a mystical sword that is trapped among the ruins of this great cave. Everyone had attempted to find it, but unfortunately, they never had the chance to come back alive with it. It is known as the Diamond Sword, ladies and gentleman."

Captain Justin then sent out a scroll placed over the map. It was a description of the Diamond Sword itself. He then continued to talk again.

"It's just an ordinary weapon... It's a source of unbelievable strength that has been paralleled for ages that has passed. The sword is encrusted with millions of tiny shards of diamonds that was trapped frozen solid in a snowy hell and then dipped in steel and encrusted with more millions of diamond shards. And then, it warmed up to a blazing fire that made the diamonds sparkle, yet not burnt. That shards that refused to burn from the heat had came from an undestructible, unburnt diamond. An unknown pirate crew had trapped this priceless weapon somewhere in that very dangerous cave. My father's crew had searched for this. But unfortunately, everyone of his men never lived to tell the tale because of the dangerous fiery, poisonous death traps that surrounded the unholiest cave known to man. My father almost was this close to possessing the Diamond Sword but unfortunately, when he was about to pull out the sword with it's mighty strength, some of the poison he exhumed from one of the traps gave way, and his body had no choice but to rot. Knowing that my great father of the seas wasn't gonna make it, one of the cabin boys who were lucky to survive came to his aid. My father gave him a message saying that he'd loved me and no matter what, if I grew older, I'd be lucky to find it myself with all the training and all the willpower I needed."

As soon as Justin talked on and on, Heather found a golden opportunity to sneak like a slithery snake right behind Captain Justin and started tiptoeing right to the windows that showed the calm waters of the ocean. Sure Heather would fall out and land on the raging sea that inhabits the most fiercest sharks and piranhas, but she just had to get out of this ship no matter what. If she had last longer, either the captain or any of the crew members would play a disgracing, yet titlating game called "Boob Grope".

"We will arrive here through the next seven days, and even though seven days may take a long time, we will prepare ourselves for our greatest obstacle ever. We will gather things needed to survive. This time, all of us will come out of Boney Isles alive and mostly... Heather, get away from the windows, you don't wanna be shark bait." Justin replied as he had looked at Heather, who was willing to make a break for it.

"Damn... you had to find me out the hard way..." Heather muttered as she went back to Justin's side and snarled at the captain. "How did you even know I was gonna get the hell out of here without even catching me?"

"Eagle eye vision, my lovely." Justin smiled, "I knew since I felt a little tug on the rope. You won't get away very easily from me..." He then concluded to her with a flirty wink.

"Urrrrgh... I was almost close...!" Heather complained lightly as she turned his back away from the Captain, much to his amusement.

"Okay, has anyone got something else to say before we conclude this meeting, gentleman?" Justin spoke to the rest of his crew. Brick then raised his hand in the air. "Brick, ya got something?"

"Our food supply will be running short soon on our arrival, sir!" Brick shouted out to him with a salute.

"No matter. We'll find land first and grab us the most tastiest cuisine we could ever find! We shall grab meat! And fruit! And even more meat! And even more fruit! And we'll grab more ale for me, my crew, and the most tasteful wenches we can find!" Justin exclaimed as he raised his sword in the air.

"Arrrr!" The entire crew shouted proudly again.

"But what about first aid, Captain?" Cody said as he stepped in, "Your father's pirate crew never seemed to use any on their journey and pretty much of them is dead."

"Never fear, my quirky cabin boy." Justin replied to him as he patted on Cody's shoulder, "Luckily, Brick's well-trained in the first aid category. He's gonna help all of ya survive! I promise you this... we will come alive!"

"Arrrrrrrr!" The crew shouted proudly once again.

"What do you want to do about the wenches, sir?" Geoff replied to the captain.

"Hmmmmmm... good question, my comrade..." Justin said, giving it such thought, but only to come up short, "I haven't got a damn clue whatsoever so... do what you want with them!"

"SHA-LIGHTNING!" Lightning exclaimed happily hearing this news about the wenches.

"Indeed, Lightning." Justin smirked, "That's all I have to share with you. Remember, we only have seven days to land at our destination. Gentleman, back to your stations, this briefing is dismissed."

As the rest of the crew members and the wenches all left the captain's quarters, Justin was left alone with Heather all by his loneliness and to his pleasure. He then faced him to her.

"So, Heather, my fair wench... what shall I do with you? Hmmmmm, perhaps I'll show you my collection of swords that I've collected among my finest battles against those scalawags? Maybe we might share a glass of red wine so bloody like crimson itself under a candlelight ceremony..." Justin replied as he used his charm against her once again, yet Heather wasn't really buying into it.

"I rather get eaten by sharks than listen to you for a minute." Heather said, scowling at him once again, "I demand you release me this instant! I demand it right now!"

"Ohhhh, Heather... why would I want to do that? I mean, I know we only known each other since well... the day that I decided to carry you under King Chris's hair." Justin responded and smirked at the helpless, struggling Heather, "Why would I want to let you go."

"Because you're nothing but a pig!" Heather exclaimed viciously, "You'll look good with the rest of the pigs you have covered in crimson when I get saved."

"Ooooooh, once again, I'm afraid..." Justin said in mock terror again, but continued to smile at her, "What good will they do? My finest men are highly trained in the art of combat. And so am I! My sword has cut down people to size because they take away everything that's close to me. Now... I wouldn't want the same to happen to you. And lucky for you... I would never cut you down to size, my lovely..."

Justin then once again caressed Heather's cheek just to soothe the beast inside her, but it made her even more mad than ever. She did not want to be touched like that. So in response...

...Heather connected Justin with a open-hand, five-fingered slap to the face.

Justin soon felt the stinging pain go through his most handsome face possible. It took Justin a while to massage the pain away.

The pain soon past and Justin felt so much anger going through him like a raging thunderstorm. But his anger soon faded away faster than the slap that he felt. he continued using his charming smile to calm his nerves. To put it to good use, Justin really loved this kind of pain from Heather. It showed that she really had spunk. That was Justin's kind of woman.

"Looks like you got spunk. I really like that. Come with me so I'll show you how good my pirate life is with these captured wenches..." Justin said as left smoothly with Heather following him, still being tied to the rope. Heather soon let out a defeated sigh all to herself.

"URRRRRRRRG! Why can't I frickin' win?" Heather muttered to herself as the captain quarters was now turning pitch black.

What Justin would show Heather next would be the most outrageous thing that anyone of his stature would truly witness. For Heather, it was gonna be a thrill ride that she had no choice but to see, even if she didn't stand to watch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, the next chapter will feature the villain of my story, Alejandro. And we all know who he is. Expect it soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather McLean, daughter of King Chris McLean, has been kidnapped by the famous anti-heroic Swashbuckler Justin Sorel. But little did he know that a certain Latin bounty hunter has put a price over Justin's head, marking him for death. What begins as hatred will soon turn into an adventure of intrigue, survival, and pure romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, the first appearance of Alejandro. He may somewhat act like an anti-hero, but trust me when I say this... he's gonna be a bad dude in the story. So watch out.

A kingdom was somehow in distress.

There was windows broken, pictures messed up, food everywhere, and even portraits of the king were even vandalized. It was certain that this whole entire kingdom in Wawanakwa was now on lockdown. Yesterday had been one of the most wonderful events King Chris McLean had ever experienced. The Midnight Sonata Ball where the light of the moon would shine so brighter on the people and the water that was located in the tow square would sparkle quite like glitter. Every townsfolk would just have a good time chowing down on the thousands of polished gourmet that was made by the finest chefs and the finest caterers there ever was. There were a lot of turkey legs consumed and more wine drank than anyone could ever recall in their lives.

Everything sounded so good, until the party was crashed by crew members of the S.S. Inferno, led of course by Captain Justin. They were nothing but hooligans just looking for a very good time. Scoping for the finest booze and babes they could add to their hefty collection. One of those babes that the crew caught happened to be King Chris's daughter, Heather. The king couldn't believe she was gone before his very kind eyes. He couldn't believe his prized possessions were thrashed like crazy. And not to mention that his crown! His platinum crown was vandalized by those gang of ruffians.

Well King Chris McLean wasn't going to stand for it any longer. This was a huge problem that he needed to take care of. He had to go and search for the finest bounty hunters of the world that would take care of this urgent situation. Whenever Chris had to search around in the Atlantic or the Pacific, it was really dreary. But he didn't have bothered to do that.

Luckily for King Chris, a bounty hunter with a orangey-brownish red trenchcoat, dark brown pantaloons with a bare chest that revealed his six-pack abs, and a man of Latin descent that had seemed to roll around town in this dump of a pirate town called Wawanakwa. 

The look on this hunter's face wasn't very pleased. In fact, nothing pleased him. Except looking for some pirates to thrash out on. That's what he was set out to do, no if's, and's or buts about it. By the nasty smirk on his face, it was certain that his face was full of money, power and vengeance.

This bounty hunter went by the name of Alejandro Burromuerto. He was born in a rich, wealthy family that was built on tyrannical levels. Alejandro had his father's ruthlessness, built by the anger of his late bounty-hunting brother Jose, and had the intensity of a warrior princess that would soon be Alejandro's own mother. Back then, they were a family bonded by Burromuerto blood. His family conquered everywhere they wen't. Wherever it was France, Germany or even Italy, they marked their territory with all the gold and all the finest jewelry they could afford.

But it all fall between Alejandro's eyes one silent moment as a sneak attack made by a group of pirates caught them off-guard, or by surprise. They were outnumbered, out manned, and defenseless. Both his mother and father were killed and his brother had gone missing, which left Alejandro to fend for himself. It was certain that Al had lost everything that was really close to him. And now, they were gone forever with no chance of coming back after all. It was just destiny that did Alejandro in.

Alejandro was now all alone. But he wasn't alone for too long.

The way that his parents were slain and impaled by those gaggle of pirates only increased his hatred and anger for every swashbuckler standing alive on earth. It was time for those pirates to pay for their sins, and Alejandro was the man to do it. He grabbed his trusty sword and shotgun and began to further himself for being one of the most deadly, cold-blooded bounty hunters breeding on the face of this planet earth and on the seas today.

It took a bit of several months, heck several years to further his gun slinging and sword swinging. Day in, night out, he worked himself like crazy. He would never have a single ounce of rest in him. But it was well worth it. The training had paid off dividends. He could now fire a single shot from anywhere and never miss a bullet. He was now a expert sword handler in which he can easily dodge the fast swings and can easily evade any sword swings that threaten to cut his masterpiece of a body. He was like a one-man crew with such murderous intention.

So when King Chris McLean had approached him, Alejandro didn't look much interest. But when King Chris told him about what he'd had now experienced with pirates, Alejandro had no choice but to listen.

It all started when Alejandro had kicked back in his chair as Chris was wandering around slowly in his huge chamber of already-broken masterpieces of vandalized art and broken glass. There was much tension building in the room entirely. No one wouldn't even step in for what Chris had to say to the Latino pirate hunter.

"How are you enjoying the whiskey, my good man? It's one of kind." Chris said in a grimly tone, yet he still had to act kind on the outside. Alejandro kept sipping on the whiskey, but his face looked like he wasn't interested. That kind of taste in Al's mouth reminded him of pure death.

"It's okay. I'm not interested in this shit that much, but at least I can appreciate the taste..." Alejandro said in such unpity.

"I'm glad you really think that way..." Chris said, clearing his throat. It was a little bit silent between the two. Alejandro wasn't a man who can share small talk with a person so patient like King Chris. "I hear you're quite such the bounty hunter I assume. With your sword and that shotgun of yours, I can tell..."

"Yeah... that's the life I was forced to live..." Alejandro growled to himself, sipping on his whiskey like a growling drunk. Even if Alejandro wasn't sloshed one bit.

"I can see you're not happy. Is they're anything on your mind that you wanna tell me?" King Chris said to Al, breaking the silent tension between him. "Did you lose any loved ones as a matter of fact?"

Alejandro didn't respond for one minute. He kept stirring his drink as the tick-tock sound to King Chris's grandfather clock ticked around. After several ticks, the Latin bounty hunter finally began to respond.

"Try my family..." Alejandro spat out once again, drinking the entire glass of whiskey and throwing it around, therefore breaking it.

"Wow, I'm so sorry to hear that." Chris said with such compassion for Alejandro, even though he never wanted any compassion from anyone whatsoever. "Um, there is something I wanted to discuss with you. I wanted to talk to you about something that's already happened to me recently and I was wondering if I needed your assistance."

"Whatever it is you're concerned with, I'm not interested. So screw off if you need to." Alejandro shot back grimly, pulling out a cigarette and smoked the living hell out of it, letting out a very huge smoky puff at King Chris's face.

"I see. The truth is, my kingdom is in turmoil. A bunch of pirates came in-" Chris said out loud.

But he was soon cut off by the disgruntled Latin.

"Pirates..." Alejandro murmured, "I'm so sick of that word. Pirates. They're the only reason my mother and father is no longer around. They were fricking murdered! They were impaled many times and I couldn't do a damn thing to save them because those pirates held me back from saving them entirely! The blood that they shed broke me inside!"

Alejandro's raging attitude forced him to shed tears, yet he had no intention to cry. He was still madder than a bull with ten times size his anger. He then continued to go on.

"Worst of all, my brother was missing from that surprise attack! Do I think he's dead? HUH? DO I THINK HE'S FUCKING DEAD?" Alejandro spoke harshly, grabbing the collar of King Chris himself. "Because I happen to think that he's dead! I could go back in time and bring my brother and my parents back, but nothing can bring them back! No amount of blood I spill on those dastardly pirates can ever bring them back! That's all I think about! I always think about my parents and my own brother whenever I spill a pirate's precious blood. It's because I can make them feel my pain. If you don't want it to happen to you, my good man... don't cross my way..."

"I won't..." King Chris said in defense, "But there is something I wanted to discuss heavenly with you that involves this situation. A group of pirates from the S.S. Inferno had crashed the Moonlight Sonata ball, and kidnapped my precious Heather. My one and only daughter. She's everything in the entire world to me and I was wondering if you can do a favor for me."

Alejandro at first didn't seem so interested in something like this. He hunts and kills pirates only for money and reputation, not to hunt and kill pirates for someone's life. But knowing that Chris would have a catch for him, he had no choice but to fully listen.

"Fine..." Alejandro said, letting go of King Chris's collar entirely and sat back in his chair. "Talk."

"There is a rare artifact that lays in ruins called The Diamond Sword, located and hid in the travesty that is Boney Isles." Chris explained to him gently. "The sword seems to be made from rare diamond shards. The sparkles cover the entire blade itself. Some say that it's much more priceless than gold. But others say that the one who wields the sword would bring true power and true greatness towards the seas. I want to make sure that I want not also that sword to retain my power and pride to this town, but I also want these gaggle of pirates alive and be put to justice. Just in case if you already don't know who they are, I'll show you what I mean."

Chris then got up from his seat and showed Alejandro a picture of his already kidnapped daughter.

"This is my daughter Heather." Chris said as Alejandro took the picture off of Chris's hands, "She is very beautiful to my life. If you can at least find it in you to save her."

Alejandro took this to thought. I mean, Heather had such beauty of all of those women combined with her long, flowing raven hair, such precious black eyes, such delicious pouty lips, and a brilliant piece of work that was her body. Her sudden presence and warm smile definitely outshone the entire village like a precious heavenly light.

But Alejandro was never interested in her. He could never be interested in something like that. But it was Chris's favor for him in hopes of bringing her daughter back in this coastal kingdom.

"She is a pretty one, I guarantee..." Alejandro murmured as he gave the picture of Heather back to King Chris, "But you'll have to do much better than that to have me persuade this kind of garbage..."

Knowing that Alejandro still won't take yes for answer, Chris gave another picture/description of the leader of the S.S. Inferno.

"This is Captain Justin Sorel, leader of the S.S. Inferno." King Chris explained tensely to him full on, "Some say he's one of the greatest swashbucklers ever to reign among the seven seas. His father was the late great Sorel the Undisputable. Always be careful when you cross him, he's one of the finest acrobats and swordfighters ever to live. He mostly hunts three things, treasure, booze, and the finest women he and his crew they can get their dirty hands on. They're nothing but rowdy troublemakers. They're never alone, Alejandro. Whenever you see this rowdy swashbuckler anywhere, you know he isn't alone. You see what I mean?"

"Yes... I see what you fully mean..." Alejandro commented with an angry scowl forming across his face.

"Indeed." King Chris said, putting those pictures up, "I want to make sure that you hunt down all these three things for me. I want the Diamond Sword, my daughter, and that disgusting hooligan all at one. I will give you a reward for all your trouble if you bring me those three things entirely."

"What kind of reward are we talking about?" Alejandro said with such interesting fashion.

"1,000,000 coins." King Chris announced to him as the bounty hunter raised one hell of an eyebrow. What an interesting deal he just heard, but was Alejandro willing to take that deal? After all, it's what he was born to do and such. Of course, it wouldn't take very long for him to give the king an answer.

"I'll accept it." Alejandro blared out deathly, "I'll get you the sword and your daughter back. But I can't promise you that I'll bring Justin scum and his entire scum of a crew back alive. If you'll excuse me, I'll be out of your way."

Before Alejandro can leave however, Chris stopped him at the last split second.

"I order you. You will bring him back alive. Even if it means you don't want to. I want my revenge on those wretched pirates as well. I'm telling for the last time: Bring... him... back... alive." Chris said in sterned motion. Alejandro had tightened his grip on his left fist, knowing that he really wanted Justin's blood poured all over his beaten-down and bloodied body. As much as he really liked it however, Chris went way against it. So he had no choice but to follow by the king's rules.

"I'll think about it..." Alejandro murmured, finally leaving Chris's master room with his fists still clenched with anger. He shut the door with violent force behind him thinking of Chris's statement involving Justin and Chris's daughter.

Chris finally took a deep breath and began to staring at the unbroken window right behind him. His thoughts about his one and only daughter came up on him inside.

"Oh, my dear Heather... I only pray those bloodhunting pirates aren't doing such harm to you. I shudder what they'll do with you..." He thought with such hope and safety in his heart, "I hope you're okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some people may complain that everyone would tell me where the sex is in this story. Trust me, I'll be there in the next chapter. I hope that sheds a little light in this situation. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, the lemons and the hot action won't come until the later chapters. So expect it soon enough, my mates!


End file.
